Fate: Symphony of the Night
by Lord-Druid
Summary: During the Fifth Holy Grail War, strange things were happening at night. Three masters and their servants will have to fight this evil, but will it be enough?
1. A New Threat

_Disclaimer: Castlevania is owned by Konami, and Fate is owned by Type-Moon._

* * *

 **Fate/Symphony of the Night**

 **Chapter 1: A New Threat**

 _Fuyuki City, Evening_

Shirou Emiya was working late in Copenhagen, doing everyone's work, again. "And there we go. That's the last one." He said to himself. "Time to report to the Master."

He went to the barroom only to find no-one there. "Hey, anyone here?!"

"I'm here, I'm here. Quit shouting." A woman came from behind.

"It's good you're here, Otoko." he said.

"Did you just purposefully say that?" Otoko asked.

"I'm just messing with you, Neko." Shirou laughed.

"Good, you know I hate that name." She said with a mean look on her face. "Everything done?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said proudly.

"Good to hear it, but take a few days off at least. All that work gets a person stressed, you know." Otoko told him. "Besides it imperative that you get home as soon as possible. Things have been happening lately."

"I know." Shirou sounded annoyed. "I saw the news."

"Then you know you have to leave as soon as possible." she said. "I can drop you off."

"Thanks, but I'll walk." Shirou said as he left. "See ya."

Otoko sighed. "I really hate him when he's like this."

Shirou walked home at night, which he quickly realized was a really bad idea when he heard unusual sounds. "I really put my foot in it now." He started to run. He didn't want to activate a command seal if it turned out to be nothing. So he kept running, until he bumped into a man in a trench coat. Shirou fell but the man he bumped into stood tall, as if nothing bumped into him in the first place. "Hey, sorry."

The man grabbed his arm and picked him up by it. "I would go home if I were you."

"I'm on it." Shirou said. He ran toward his house. He made it to the Emiya Residence and stop to realized when that man touched him, his hand was cold. 'It's summer. Even if he wasn't wearing that trench coat, he would be pretty warm, even at night.'

Shirou entered the house. "It took you long enough. I swear you keep on coming later and later." Fujimura said to him.

"I know. I make you worry." Shirou said playfully.

"I'm serious! Your father, rest his soul, would haunt me forever if something happened to you!" Fujimura pleaded.

"And I'm sure I'll be with him when he does." Shirou joked.

"Saber's been waiting for you, by the way." She informed him.

"In the bedroom?" He asked.

"If she's not in the dojo, she's there." Fujimura joked.

"Thanks." He headed towards the bedroom to find Saber. "You're still up? Of course, you're still up. You barely sleep when I'm out."

"I'm pleased to see you returned uninjured." Saber said.

"Injured, no. Scared out of my mind, yes." Shirou said. "I'm lucky I kept my composure with Fujimura."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm sure you seen the news on the TV? About the grizzly murders?" He asked her.

"No, but I have heard Fujimura say stuff about it." Saber said honestly.

"It's strange. They looked like mummies. Dried up from the blood." Shirou paniced just thinking about it. "The only noticeable wound was two punctures on the neck of each victim."

"Are you really telling me...?" she asked.

"I really hope I'm wrong." Shirou said. "It could be vampires."

"What makes you say that?" asked Saber.

"I read something online about a guy who claimed to have seen a vampire in Misaki Town. I thought he was just a nut-job trying to scare people, but after this." he elaborated. "Anyone can puncture holes in peoples necks, but not sucking all the fluids in them, leaving them like a lifeless husk. There's also that guy I met immediately before I got here. He had pale white skin and when he grabbed me, his hand was cold."

"This is causing some alarm." she wondered. "Shall we do something about this?"

"Not just yet." He said. "We don't know what this thing wants or if it even whats anything besides blood. We should let Tohsaka know this. Even if she knows about the murders, she could be in serious danger."

"I agree." Saber picked up the phone and gave it to Shirou.

He enter Tohsaka's phone number. "Come on! Come on, Rin! Answer!" He waited longer. "Damnit!"

"What. What is it." Saber asked.

"Straight to voicemail!" Shirou said furiously. "We need to find her, now."

* * *

 _Riverside Park, Late Night_

Rin started to yawn. "I can't believe there hasn't been a servant at all tonight."

"I guess it must be a slow night for them." Archer said.

She scoffed. "I could always fight Shirou, but he's to inexperienced he might as well be a lizard taking on a dragon. Let's go back."

They went toward the Tohsaka Mansion, until they heard a scream. "Might be worth taking a look." Archer said.

"I agree." They started to sneak towards the scream.

They saw a man in a trench coat with a woman who looks like Saber. "I don't know why they try to plead for forgiveness before they die." the man said.

"Monsters like him is all the same." said the woman. "They gloat how everything is going their way, but when they're cornered they get on their knees and pray."

"That's a servant, alright." Archer said to Rin.

"The woman? That would explain it." she said. "But I don't understand. He's not a mage, how is he able to summon a servant."

"Maybe you heard of blood magic." They heard a voice from behind them. It was the man in the trench-coat. "I poured some of my blood in the summoning circle. When your me, you can do anything."

"Are they more enemies?" The woman said, brandishing a sword

"No." he said.

She put the weapon away. "All right. Let's go, then."

"Not just yet. I'd like to talk to them." He said walking towards Rin and Archer.

Rin was scared. "Please, come no closer!"

He stopped. "I can drain the blood from your body or we can talk."

Archer guarded her. "What do you want to speak about?"

"I'm here to prevent the summoning of Beast." The man explained. "These 'men' were planning on summoning him."

"Why do they want to summon this 'Beast'?" Archer asked.

"He's the servant to end all servants." The man answered. "If he is summoned, the Holy Grail War is over. Even Berserker cannot kill him."

"And you can?" Archer snapped back.

"No." He admitted. "But we can stop him. I sensed a great evil in the hearts of these men. If the evil tips the equilibrium of things, that's when it will come."

"Sire, we should go." The servant said.

"Until then." He walked away.

"Wait!" Rin said. "Why are you telling us this? It doesn't have any benefit to you as a master."

"Not like that alliance you have with that boy, what's his name, Shirou?" he said.

Rin was shocked. "How do you know that and how do you know his name?"

"Like I said, if you're me you can do anything." He said. "Oh, and it would be in our best interests if you told him and no-one else. If you do, I will find you, Rin Tohsaka. Come meet me in the abandoned house in the Einzbern Forest, if you're interested."

He started to leave. "Hey wait." Shirou called out to him.

Saber started to give chase, but was blocked by Archer. "Why are you doing this?"

"He is an ally." Archer explained. "To make a long story short, there's a servant called Beast and, apparently, it's the strongest servant out of all of them."

"And what does this have to do with them?" Shirou asked. "You're not saying that thing is Beast, right?"

"No, he's helping us stop it. In fact, it's not even summoned yet." he said, then he pointed to the bodies. "They were planning on summoning the Beast."

"Hey, Archer! Come here!" Rin called him over, Shirou and Saber followed. "Look at this." It was a tattoo of a demonic-looking goat.

"That's the symbol of Baphomet!" Saber said.

"Looks familiar?" Shirou asked.

"No. I've been studying many stories and mythologies." Saber said. "I recognized the goat head."

"So, we just need to kill Beast, right?" Shirou asked.

"No, that man said it was impossible." Archer said. "We just need to stop him from being summoned."

"So, where do we go from here?" He asked.

"That guy said he can help us out." Rin said. "He's in the abandoned house in the Einzbern Forest."

"And you trust him?" Saber asked.

"No, but right now he's the only one who knows what's going on." She said.

"We'll see him tomorrow night." Shirou said. "I'm sure he made enough damage to send a message."

"I agree." Rin said. "He definitely made his message clear."

"Tomorrow it is then." Shirou said. "We should get home."

"I go with you. Going home alone, especially with these freaks around. is not a smart idea." She said. "Yes, I have Archer, but even he can do so much. There's strength in numbers, right?"

"I suppose." He thought.

* * *

 _Einzbern Forest, After Midnight_

The trench-coat clad man walked with his servant to the Abandoned House. "Did telling them about what we're doing going to help us?" The servant said.

"Yes, Ruler. I know that boy, Shirou, would risk his own life to protect a servant. Even though I admit it would be smarter to tell her to retreat." He said.

"I don't understand. Why would he risk his life to save a servant?" Ruler asked.

"I don't know, but he's the kind of person I know can help us." He said.

* * *

 _Who is this strange man? How does he know about them? How big of a threat is Beast? Find out in the next chapter._


	2. Forming a Plan

_Disclaimer: Castlevania is owned by Konami and Fate is owned by Type-Moon_

* * *

 **Fate/Symphony of the Night**

 **Chapter 2: Forming a Plan**

 _Homurahama Academy, Lunchtime_

Shirou and Rin met up on the roof of the school. "Are you still going to the forest tonight?" Rin asked.

"Yes. I want to know about this 'Beast' as much as the next guy would." Shirou said.

"If it's as strong a monster as he claims it is, then that means we need to stop the possible masters." she thought out-loud.

"So what do we do here?" he asked.

"That man said that the Beast comes only when the equilibrium is unbalanced in evil's favor." she admitted. "So maybe we just have to find these people and stop them."

"What I really want to know is who this guy is." Shirou admitted. "What does he get out of this? He's a creature of the night, I hardly doubt he's doing it for our sake."

"Looks like were going to ask him some questions." Rin said.

* * *

 _Einzbern Forest, Evening_

"Now this is creepy." Shirou said while walking with Rin and Saber. "Nothing like the woods outside the school."

"Even worst if this man is a vampire." Saber said calmly.

"Let's just get this over with." Rin said, really scared.

"Is Archer with you." he asked her.

"Yes. He's in spirit form." she said.

"Then let's find this building and meet this man." Saber said.

They found the building and walk towards it. 'This is where I knock.' Shirou thought to himself.

He knocked on the door. "Is this the right house?" Saber asked.

"It's the only one I know here." Rin said.

The door opened, revealing a female warrior. "Hello, we were invited to meet someone here." Shirou said nervously.

"Come in." she said. "The Master is out right now, but he will be back."

"What is he doing without a Servant?" Saber asked.

"Same way one goes somewhere without her Master." she said.

Saber gave her a glare. "Touche."

"You may call me Ruler." she said.

"Isn't that a bit boastful?" Shirou asked.

"I liked to think not." Ruler said.

"So, where is he?" Saber asked.

"He said something about looking for a third recruit." She said.

* * *

 _Matou Mansion_

Sakura was staring out the window. 'I wonder why things are the way they are. Why all the violence?'

"Sakura, are you in there?" she recognized the voice.

"Yes. I am." she said.

"I going out. I may be a bit late, so don't be scared if I come back in midnight." Shinji said.

"Okay." said said.

Outside the Matou Mansion, Rider was waiting for Shinji. "Everything save?"

"Yes." Rider said.

"Good, I was looking for some fun anyway." Shinji said with a smile.

He walked around the city. "Great, no entertainment."

"If it's entertainment you want," Shinji heard a voice and summoned Rider. "then I shall provide."

'I recognize that voice.' Rider thought.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked the voice.

"Your punishment." it said. "I know about the girls."

"Is this Shirou?" He asked. "Very funny. Okay, maybe I miscalculated on there being an Assassin class. But I am serious about there being a magus there, with a Caster class."

"Good to hear. I'll send word to him as soon as I can." the voice said.

"Show yourself!" Shinji said, starting to get really scared.

"I could, but I won't." the voice toyed with him.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Shinji screamed.

"Here." said the voice in the whisper. It was a man with pure white skin and red eyes. "I would love more then anything to kill you, but I wasted enough time. Give back Rider to your sister."

"My Prince." Rider was shocked to see this man.

"Rider, help me." Shinji yelled.

"Forgive me, my prince." She said while attacking.

Rider skewered the man in the throat, only for the man to rip it out. "I lost count of how many people tried to kill me, with little to no success."

Shinji was looking at a nightmare made real. "What's going to happen?"

"If you give Rider back to Sakura, then I'll let you go." He said. "Don't, and we'll see if you survive that same method."

"Okay, okay." Shinji was scared. "I'll give her back Rider. Just please, let me live."

"Good." He said. "And if I hear anything about the girls again, you'll wish I'd kill you here."

"All right, I get it." Shinji was bawling his eyes out in fear. "Just give me twenty-four hours to try to explain to Sakura and to give her back the spells."

"Good. I'm giving you a once in a lifetime deal. Don't mess this up." He turned to Rider. "And you." He walked towards her and whispered. "When he gives Sakura the command spells, tell her to meet me tomorrow in the abandoned house in the Einzbern Forest."

"Understood." She said back to him. "And my lord." She said as he was leaving. "It's good to see you again."

He smiled. "Likewise." He disappeared into darkness.

* * *

 _Abandoned House_

"Where is he!?" Rin was furious.

"I told you he will be here soon." Ruler tried to calm her down.

"It's been a whole hour already! I don't care who this man is, no-one is worth the wait." She started to leave. "Come on, Shirou were leaving this dump. I would rather watch stupid stuff on television than..."

"Than learning on how to save the world?" Rin jumped. It was that guy she met before. "Maybe I chose the wrong recruit."

"No, no. I was just making a joke. Like how a coward would act if that was the case." She nervously laughed. She was not fooling anyone.

The man sat on a chair. "Okay, now that I'm here we shall talk about how we plan to do this. But not without everyone here, like that Servant you're hiding." He pointed to Rin. She was more scared then before. "Tell him to come out."

"You heard the man." Rin said to Archer.

He came out of his spirit form. "I could kill you if you plan on killing us."

"If I wanted to kill any of you, I would've done it last night. Also, there was an infinite number of times people tried to kill me, all of which failed." He said. "Lucky for you, I'm not here to do that."

"Just let me ask one thing, if you don't mind." Shirou said. He gestured as if to say 'go ahead.' "Who are you."

"I'm what's left. Or maybe I'm all that ever was." He said.

"I meant your name." Shirou said.

"They call me "Dracula."" The two Masters and Servants were shocked.

"As in the Prince of Darkness? The same Dracula that the Brotherhood of Light tried to kill for many centuries?" Rin asked.

"The same." Dracula said. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill any of you. I already told Rin about the Beast and I'm sure she told Shirou on the way here."

"She did." Shirou said, trembling.

"I would ask you to join me in my efforts to stop the summoning of the Beast." Dracula offered. "I just found the perfect candidate for a third recruit. You'll see her later, if you accept, of course."

"We'll listen." Saber said.

"Such an obedient Servant." Dracula said. "As you already know, Beast is a Servant and is not one to be trifled with. I found books in a library that shows Servant classes and what they are capable of. For example, a Saber class can resist magic. I saw something of a terrible revelation in one of the books, the more I read through it, the more it wouldn't make any sense, like the author went insane at that point. It goes on for a while, but then it ended with these words. 'When evil tips the equilibrium, only then will the Beast appear.' I noticed that the B was capitalized. I don't consider it a coincidence."

"Okay, that does explain how you know about that." Archer said. "But, why go around killing people?"

"I am not some monster you talk about in fantasy stories." He said. "These men are servants to a magus, a magus who hasn't found the appropriate way of summoning him. Surely you saw the mark on the back of his neck."

"The tattoo?" Archer asked.

"Yes, those." Dracula said. "It's going to take a while to explain, so long story short, the leader of said cult wants to summon the Beast just so he can get the Grail. The only problem is I can't seem to find out who this man is no matter what I do. The only thing I was able to do is kill them so they could not harm anyone. That's where you come in."

"Us?!" Rin and Shirou asked.

"To cover more ground. I can only do so much." he admitted. "I can't go out in the day and I need Ruler here in case something happens. What do you say?"

Shirou and Rin thought about it. After moments of thinking, Shirou stood up. "I'll do it."

"I thought you would." Dracula said. "What of the girl?"

'Shirou really has a hero complex. I don't understand why. But, maybe I'm not suppose to understand.' Rin stood up. "I'll help with the Beast."

Dracula smiled. "Perfect. Come back in two days, I'll talk to the new recruit while you scout ahead tomorrow."

They started to leave. Saber looked into Dracula's eyes and felt something familiar about them. "Is something wrong, Saber?" Shirou asked.

"There's something about him." Saber said. "And not just because he's a vampire."

"What were you doing before you came back?" Ruler asked.

"Doing a favor to an old friend." Dracula said

"I understand. Why didn't you tell them your name." she asked.

"That man is dead. It doesn't matter anyway." he said. "What about you? Can you tell me your true name?"

* * *

 _The cult is summoning the Beast. Can Shirou and the others find the leader? Find out in the next chapter._


	3. Trail of Blood

_Disclaimer: Castlevania is owned by Konami and Fate is owned by Type-Moon_

* * *

 **Fate/Symphony of the Night**

 **Chapter 3: Trail of Blood**

 _Homurahama Academy, Afternoon_

Shirou roamed the hallway until he came across Sakura. "Hi Sakura, how are you?"

Sakura noticed Shirou. "Not well." She said nervously.

"I'm sorry. I heard what happened to Shinji." He said sincerely.

Sakura told him what happened. "I still can't believe it. One moment, he was calm and collected. One hour later and he was acting like the apocalypse was happening."

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Shirou said.

"There's something I wish to talk about." Sakura said. "But not here, not yet."

"Sure." He said. "I'm sure you have a lot on your mind."

Sakura just nodded as he started to leave. 'I'm sorry for not telling you now.'

Shirou met Rin. "I been looking for you." She noticed Sakura walking away. "Making sure she was okay?"

"Had to." Shirou said. "It's reasonable to be stressed out after what happened."

"'Stressed out'? That's an understatment if I ever heard one." Rin sighed. "Still, you made sure she was okay and she is. Some good has come from this."

"We need to take care of some business." He said. "Let's take a nap as soon as school is over. That way we'll be ready to take on anything."

"That sounds like a good idea. It's an unwritten rule to not fight each other at daylight." Rin theorized. "Maybe that same rule effects them."

"And our Servants can sense others." Shirou thought. "So we won't be tricked into a trap by other Masters."

"Exactly." Rin said. "We'll meet up in the abandoned house in Einzbern Forest if we ever get separated."

"We're ready for this." Shirou said confidently.

* * *

 _Einzbern Forest, Evening_

Dracula started to wake up. Ruler noticed. "Good evening, Master."

"Evening." He greeted. "If 'Rider' brings the new recruit, the chances of finding this man will be easier."

"If I may ask, why not use Shinji Matou?" Ruler wondered, "Why his sister, Sakura? He's clearly more capable then her."

"More capable, yes." Dracula confirmed her suspecions. "But there's something about him I don't like."

"This coming from the 'Prince of Darkness'." Ruler said.

"Have my ears fooled me? Did the holiest of warriors really made a joke?" He teased.

"Who exactly are you, anyway?" Ruler asked. "I've heard that you are a monster that wants nothing more than the death of the human race, and yet here you are saving it."

"If you're asking who I was, I'll tell you." Dracula said. "I had a name, Gabriel Belmont. I used to be a member of the Brotherhood of Light. Now I'm the Prince of Darkness, fighting them over and over again."

"Under normal circumstances we should be enemies." Ruler mentions outloud.

"Yes, but this is not normal circumstances." Dracula said. "If this Beast is who I think it is, then we are in trouble."

"Why? So you can have the world to yourself?" Ruler shouted.

"I made a promise to someone! Someone I hold dear!" Dracula shouted. "She told me to save humanity! I wear this mask of a monster, because people think I am a monster!"

Ruler stood silent before speaking. "I'm... so sorry."

"Don't be." Dracula consoled. "I would've expected you to act like this."

The door to the house opened revealing Rider. "My Prince." She called.

"So you have come." He answered. "I assumed you brought your new Master with you?"

"I have." She confirmed.

"Well, send her in." He requested. Rider gestured her to enter. The new Master entered. "Very nice to finally meet you, Sakura Matoi."

"It was you who scared my brother into giving his Servant back to me?" Sakura asked.

"Why, yes it was." Dracula said bluntly. "I don't know how you feel about him, but know this, he his a cheating, conniving bastard who only gives a damn about himself. He knew how much of a burdon having a Servant ment to you. That's why he took it, to use Rider to his advantage. There's no way I'm letting someone like him use someone else just to make himself feel good." He then looked at Rider. "Especially if that someone is an old friend."

Sakura was shocked. "You know him?"

"He offered me a home in his castle with my sisters." Rider revealed to Sakura, then turned to Dracula. "To be honest, I'm surprised you're here."

"My war brought me here." Dracula started, "The Beast comes, but it may not be too late to do something about it. This 'Holy Grail War' is the cover they need, wait for a fight, and they go do whatever they can to summon it. That's why I have my Servant, Ruler, here, she's, apparently, the only one capable of 'controlling' other Servants, kind of like your ceasefires at most points."

"Sir, I think they want you to get to the point." Ruler said.

"Forgive me, I've been known to talk at some points." Dracula sighed. "As I said, this 'Holy Grail War' they're using as a cover. They attack non-mages, probably to use it as a summon him."

"Why murder people?" Sakura asked. "Wouldn't that draw more attention to them?"

"They're using whatever they can get to summon Beast." Dracula paused. "Even the blood of the innocent." He was lost in thought, then started to speak. "You better get out of here and prepare yourself for tomorrow. Things are going to be a bit dicey."

"I understand." Sakura said as she left.

He waited for a while before finally moving. "We should get going."

"Yes, sir." Ruler said. She then thought to herself. 'How did it come to this?'

* * *

 _Einzberg Forest, 10 days ago._

Dracula summoned Ruler. She calmly opened her eyes to ask the question if he's her Master, but it was replaced with a piercing fear, drawing her sword. "You're the Prince of Darkness, Dracula!"

"Very observant." Dracula clapped. "I know, you say 'I don't belong in this world', then I say 'Enough talk, have at you'. Join the club."

"Are you... my master?" She asked in a scared voice, hoping with all her might that he'd say no.

"I am." Dracula said sincerely. Ruler bowed her head, putting her sword away. "Smart. I'll cut to the chase, I'm not stupid, I know who you are. There's no reason to kill each other. I also don't care for the Holy Grail. I summoned you to stop a bigger threat than any of the Servants, period."

Ruler looked to him. "You're referring to Beast?" She asked.

"I also am." Dracula pointed out. "I summoned you because I don't think I can defeat it by myself. I'm good, but two is better than one."

"Why would I want to work with a monster like you?" Ruler asked spitefully.

"Because you don't have a choice." Dracula said. "If you do care for the innocents, you'll join me."

Ruler stared at him. She saw it in his eyes that he was telling the truth. "How do you know it will turn out alright if I join you?" She asked.

"I don't." He said. Ruler kneeled to him. "I understand your hesitation. But we must work together to stop this."

"You are my Master. Even though I may question your priorities, I will be by your side." She said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Dracula grinned.

* * *

 _Einzberg Forest, Late Night_

"Looks like the 'White Knight' and the 'Amazon Princess' are back." Dracula joked to Ruler. Shirou and Rin approched them. "Anything new?"

"Not really, there was another man with the same tattoo." Shirou said. "But he got away."

"Damn." Dracula said. He stood silent.

"I'm sorry." Rin appologized. "I wish there was somthing more we could do."

"Don't worry about it." Dracula said. "What happened."

"He just disappeared." Rin said. "Almost like some phantom."

"Human are not capable of this." Gabriel mentioned. "Unless he was transformed, there base are definitely in the forest. This is alot farther than I got last time." He grinned at them. "You two did good. Go home, you deserve it." They started to leave. "Oh, and one more thing. I already talked to the new recruit. They'll be joining us tomorrow."

"Who is it?" asked Shirou.

"I'm afraid I have to decline you your answer to the question." Dracula said.

Ruler walked to him as the two left. "Why didn't you tell them."

"They don't need to know anything that could distract the main threat. Trust me, the less they know, the better." Dracula calmly stood up.

"Understood." Ruler sighed. 'He really was a holy warrior. Maybe still is, why else would he go this far?'

"Walk with me, please." Dracula offered.

"You don't have to say that." Ruler told him.

"Wouldn't feel right." Dracula joked.

'You really are something else.' Ruler chuckled.

"What was that?" Dracula asked.

"Nothing." Ruler recovered. "Let's go."

Sometime later, Dracula and Ruler looked for an entrance. "Anything?" He asked.

"No. You figured there would be some kind of clue, like a symbol or something." she said.

"That would be too easy. Would be alot easier if I could go out in the daytime." He said.

Ruler stopped. "There's a Servant close."

"Perfect." Dracula said sarcastically.

"You're not going to be able to find them." said a voice from behind him.

"And you are?" Dracula said as he turned around to reveal a little girl.

"Just your everyday little girl." She said.

"Laugh it up." Dracula said. "I know you are a Master."

"Then you know there's a servant here." she said as her Servant slowly revealed itself. A giant with huge muscles and an oversized ax was her Servant

Ruler stared in awe as Dracula chuckled. "Big boy. Unfortunately for you, I fought bigger."

"You don't even know what you're dealing with." She pointed to him. "This is Heracles. The mightiest man in all of Greece."

"It may have ment something to me when I was a child, but not anymore, and especially now. Ruler, would you kindly." Dracula offered.

"Of course." Ruler activated her Command Spell on the Servant. The Girl was shocked at what was happening. "Kneel."

The Servant kneeled on one knee. "What's going on?" The little girl looked at Ruler. "This is the power of the Ruler-Class?"

Dracula walked up to her. "It's alright. With a monster like him, we can take them on together."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There's some foul play at work." He told her. "I have some working with me, but with you, it'll be easier."

"You mean the murders that's been happening across the city?" She asked. "We can stop them?"

"That's right, come, join us." He offered her a hand. She shook it. "What should I call you?" Dracula asked.

The girl smiled. "Illyasviel. Illyasviel von Einzbern."

* * *

 _Two new recruits. The Master of Rider and the Master of Berserker. Will they find the hideout in time? Or will another party sidetrack them?_

 _Find out next time on Fate/Syphony of the Night._


	4. Door to Darkness

_Disclaimer: Castlevania is owned by Konami and Fate is owned by Type Moon_

* * *

 **Fate/Symphony of the Night**

 **Chapter 4: Door to Darkness**

 _Einzbern Forest, Early Morning_

"Your powers are something else." Dracula praised Ruler.

"I just did what anyone would have done." She defended.

"Don't be modest." Dracula chuckled. "If he is who she said he is, then I don't know if I could have taken him on by myself."

"It's a good thing we got the Master of Berserker on our side." Ruler said. "It will help us immensely finding this door."

"We will have to tell our other allies this, as soon as they come I will tell them everything she will tell us." Dracula was sure of this.

"And if she dosen't come or if they come before her?" Ruler asked.

Dracula thought about this. "I'll have to think of something."

"Right." Ruler was unsure how to feel about this alliance. She is hopeful that Berserker's Master is helping, but at the same time, she's weary about her turning on them the second she gets the chance.

"We should hurry, Sunrise is coming and Shirou and the others will want to know this." Dracula said as he went to the abandoned house.

"Yes, sir." Ruler followed.

* * *

 _Homurahama Academy, Noon_

Shirou walked down the hall, looking out the window. '"When evil tips the equilibrium, only then will the Beast appear." Those words make my skin crawl. It's clear the beast needs to be stopped. But how can they possibly...'

"Emiya." A voice came from behind him.

Shirou turned to see one of his teacher and roommate. "Ms. Fujimura!"

"My class was that way." She took a closer look at Shirou. "Are you alright? You don't look too well."

"I studied to much last night." Shirou said.

"It's good you're doing that, but too much study can harm more than help." Ms. Fujimora said. "Take a night off if it helps."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shirou started to leave. 'I can't let her know what I'm doing. It would jepordize everything.'

"I'm serious." "Ms. Fujimura said.

'She always likes saying the last word.' Shirou thought. "I need to find Rin as soon as school's over."

* * *

 _Homurahama Academy, Afternoon_

Rin walked out of the building. She looked at the building. 'We're one step closer to stopping the destruction of the earth.' Shirou showed up. "Emiya, anything new?"

"I think i know what it means by 'when evil tips the equilibrium.'" Shirou thought outloud.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You remember there has been reports of murders going around." He explained. "I think that's the connection. The Blood of the Innocent."

"The murders and the summoning of the Beast." Rin said. "Beast is another name for Devil."

"Exactly!" Shirou said. "They're summoning the Devil."

"We need to tell Dracula and Ruler about this." Rin said.

* * *

 _Einzbern Forest, Afternoon_

 _Visions started coming._

 _"There is something else... A shadow is on my mind. You must help us Gabriel."_

 _"What are they telling you? Who are 'They'?"_

 _"They are the Spirits who founded your Order."_

 _*Flash*_

 _"You seem good somehow, so we won't kill you."_

 _"I am relieved to hear it."_

 _*Flash*_

 _"I knew the first time I touched your face. I have seen my fate. I am ready."_

 _*Flash*_

 _"No! I will have to continue without it. I will not harm them."_

 _"I am afraid it is far too late for that..."_

 _*Flash*_

 _"Don't you see? That is how we came to be, we who you call the Lords of Shadow!"_

 _"No! You lie!"_

 _"This place is where one of your Founders ascended into Heaven and where I was born!"_

 _*Flash*_

 _"I envy you... I envy you both. I don't want to play anymore."_

 _*Flash*_

 _"You are betrayed. There is no resurrection, only this living death you see before you!"_

 _*Flash*_

 _"Why? Why did you make me fight you?"_

 _"Because this is how it must be... We must all make sacrifices, in order to find redemption."_

 _"No, I did not want this. I did not ask for this..."_

 _*Flash*_

 _"Yes Gabriel, now you finally understand. It was you who murdered your wife."_

 _"Nooooooo... you lie! Bastard!"_

 _"Search your soul, Gabriel. You know it to be true!"_

 _*Flash*_

Ruler woke up, covered in sweat. "My lord!"

Dracula, hiding in the shadows, showed concern to Ruler. "Are you alright?"

Ruler looked up at him, eyes starting to bug out from fear. "I... I had no idea... What happened to you... Everything."

"Ruler, it's alright. It's over." Dracula hugged her.

Ruler was shocked as well as relieved. Dracula, the Prince of Darkness, the Lord of Shadow, the embodiment of everything unholy, was calming her down. "I didn't know."

"Now you do." Dracula regreted to say. "As I already told you, I went by the name Gabriel Belmont, and I served the Brotherhood of Light, an order of knights. I was sent on a mission, to save the world of men, that was almost a thousand years ago. That same mission also turned me into this." He guistured around his face. "Would have been a good story to tell to the children if not for the ending. But the funniest thing about it is, the Elders of the Brotherhood knew this would happen."

"Why would they do this." Ruler asked.

"I don't know." Dracula said. "They say that He works in mysterious ways, but I have yet to know why they would allow a hero to turn into a villain later."

"And your wife... and that girl... is that true?" Ruler asked.

"You saw that too, huh?" Dracula asked. "It was, but not what you think. I was corrupted by a man I thought was my friend. He put the Devil Mask on me and I did the deed."

"It wasn't your fault, though. It wasn't you it was that man." Ruler attempted to correct him.

"But I was the one holding the axe." Dracula said. "It was my hand that killed her." He squeezed his hand, causing blood to spill. "Everyone I encounter ends up dead... Marie... Claudia... Laura... even Pan... I should have never summoned you. I shouldn't have brought those children into this. I should have taken them on by myself."

"Listen to what you are saying!" Ruler shouted. "Is this Gabriel Belmont speaking, or is this Dracula?" Dracula eyes grew wide at that very question. She was right. Gabriel Belmont would never say that, and neither would Dracula. "You think the whole world rests on your shoulders. Like your suppose to be some mythical White Knight helping every single person by pushing them away and getting yourself killed for nothing."

"Ruler..." Dracula started to say.

"No!" Ruler said. "I've seen this type of act before, everything I tried to do, I did it not because you told me to, otherwise you would have used your Command Spells. But because you saw me as an equal, and in return I saw you, not as a monster I heard about as a child, but as a holy warrior." Ruler had tears rolling down her face. "I just don't know what to think anymore."

Dracula walked towards her. she looked at him as he rubbed her face. "Am I interupting anything?" Came a voice from the entrance. It was Illyasviel.

Ruler wiped her tears away. "No, you didn't."

Illyasviel was on to something, but faced Dracula. "I found out about the door. It takes a certain phrase in Latin." She walked torwards him to whisper in his ear.

Dracula's eyes grew wide. "I see."

"I also know about who might be part of this." Illyasviel said. "The Matoi Family."

"Tell me what you know about them." He said as he sat down.

"Only what most people know." She said. "They were one of the three families of mages that started the whole thing. I know of the patriarch, Zouken Matou, but I don't know anything about him, never seen him before, I don't even think he ever leaves his house."

"That'll be enough." He stood up and walked towards her. "I thank you, Illyasviel von Einzbern. You have served this cause very well, but now we must do this ourselves."

"I'm happy to help." Illyasviel bowed and started to leave. "Just make sure he gets out alive."

Ruler walked up to him. "What now?"

Dracula's eyes glowed red. "We wait."

* * *

 _Einzbern Forest, Evening_

Shirou and Saber entered the house. "Where the lady?" Dracula asked.

"She's on her way." He said. "Where's this new recruit? I'm tired of mysteries."

"Good. Because this is it. This is the night where we finish this." Dracula stood up and exit the house and waited.

"So, this is it?" Shirou asked. "We're finally going to end all the meaningless bloodshed?"

"They're here." Ruler said.

Rin and Archer entered from the woods, "Look who I found wandering the woods."

She pointed to the door, when Sakura entered. "SAKURA!? You're a Master?!" Shirou asked.

"Yes." Sakura said blankly.

He turned to Dracula. "Why did you bring her into this? Why no one else?"

"Because I don't trust anyone else." Dracula said. "That, and I wanted to help a friend."

Rider appeared from nowhere. "Greetings, my Prince. I look forward to working with you again."

Dracula exit the house. "Follow me."

After a walk through the woods, they found the door. It was covered in blood. "Little wonder that no one found it." Saber said.

Dracula put his hand on the door. "Oblivium Sempiternum Daemonis." The door started to open. Nothing but darkness laid ahead. "Let's go."

* * *

 _The final battle is near. The Masters will fight for Humanity's sake, or die trying._


	5. Down the Rabble Hole

_Disclaimer: Castlevania is owned by Konami and FATE is owned by Type Moon_

* * *

 **Fate: Symphony of the Night**

 **Chapter 5: Down the Rabbit Hole**

 _Einzbern Forest, Late Night_

They ventured down the dark stairway, not knowing what lies ahead. "Walk. Carefully." Dracula whispered.

They eventually came across another door, Ruler opened it and took a peak. "I don't see anything."

"Good. Ruler and I will scout the location. Rin, tell Archer to follow after ten minutes." Dracula ordered.

"Understood." Rin said.

"If you hear fighting, join us." Dracula said.

Ruler turned invisable while Dracula turned into a group of rats. "That's one way to stay hidden." Saber said.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

Dracula found a group of people similer to the group from the other day, with an old man. "This should be enough. Make sure that the summoning goes perfectly."

Another man came from behind him. Dracula knew who he was. "So, Mr. Mutou, what do you plan to do with this power."

"Isn't it obvious, get the Grail and shape the world to my will." Dracula wasn't sure, Zouken Mutou was not the kind of person who would jepordize himself with the summoning of Beast. But now it makes sense, he was working with someone else.

"The Grail is not something to take lightly. Many people died for that damned thing just so the winner can die from the Grail anyway." He said.

"And you would know something like that, wouldn't you... Zobek. I know your ancestor was a noble man, a member of the Brotherhood of Light, an religious sect older than even the Three Families." Zouken laughed. "I'm actually quite surprised that you are a complete one-eighty from him. I have been waiting years for this day and with your help, that dream can become a reality."

"Come now, I just gave you the means of summoning Beast. You did everything yourself." Zobek pointed out.

"Don't be so modest, good sir." Zouken cheered. "I've been waiting for this day for too long."

"Well, enjoy it while you can." Zobek chuckled. "The Master of Ruler might come after you."

"If Beast is as strong as you say it is, it will be unstoppable." Zouken gloated. "Why would I worry about Ruler?"

"Because Ruler is the only one capable of killing Beast." Zobek warned. "Do not underestimate them."

Dracula left to another shadow to turn back. "Who was that man?" Ruler asked as she reappeared.

"The man who took everything away from me." Gabriel clutched his own hand causing him to bleed. Zobek, founder and former member of the Brotherhood of Light, now the Lord of Death, one of the Lords of Shadow."

"I thought that was just a myth." Ruler said.

"Trust me, I was just as surprised as you." Dracula said as he licked the blood on his palm.

Archer reappeared as well. "I kind of overheard them talking. Does this mean to change it or stick with the original."

"Stick to the plan." Dracula said. " Go back and tell them that if they see a man in a suit, leave him to me."

"Understood." He disappeared again.

"Milord, look." Ruler spotted a jar. "That must be how they plan to summon Beast."

"Wait for my command." The man holding the jar was giving it to another man. "ATTACK!"

Dracula and Ruler attacked the men, the others joined in. As they surrounded the man holding the jar, Shirou broke the jar. "Blood. The blood of the innocent?"

The man laughed. "Here's the thing... if the main one broke... You should always have a spare!" They looked behind them, Zouken was pouring the blood into the summoning circle, it started to glow.

"No." Dracula whispered. "We've failed."

Zouken laughed. "Look upon me Beast, for I am your Master."

From the summoning circle came a shadow, it was tall, menacing, and just as horrifying as they heard. The shadow was washed away in a dash to reveal Beast. As Dracula feared, it was his arch-nemesis, the one who he damned for all those centuries. The Fallen Angel, Satan. "So you are." He turned to Dracula. "Good to see you again, Gabriel. Hope the years have been better for you than it was for me?"

Dracula looked at the Beast with a mixture of anger and loss. "You are here. Stronger than you ever were before." He hung his head. "You have ultimate power now. Free to do with as you please."

Beast chuckled. "It's a wonder, isn't it. The power to rival that of a god?"

Beast attacked Dracula, but was blocked by Ruler. "Milord! Get a hold of yourself!"

"My enemy is back. I was right, I cannot fight fate." Dracula was broken.

"It's not over yet!" Ruler yelled. "If I'm here that means there's a good chance of us winning. Remember the reason you summoned me. "To stop the Beast!" That's the reason."

Beast just laughed. "This is too precious. A holy warrior defending a dark lord. I must admit, I never, ever, thought that would happen, that really made my day." He summoned a weapon. "But now, my fair lady, you must die."

Light shown from Beast, illuminating Ruler. Dracula summoned the Shadow Whip to counter it. "You're right. This is the reason I summoned you. Nothing else matters. Not the Grail. Not my pride. Only this."

Zouken was furious. "Quit your toying and kill them already!"

"As you wish." Beast teleported from behind them. Hitting their heads with the back of his spear. "C'mon. Give me a challenge."

Meanwhile, with the others, they were fighting hordes of monsters that were release by Zouken's men. "These guys just never give up do they?" Rin asked.

"They're an army of demon-like creatures, they're tough, but not immortal." Archer assured.

"Guys." Shirou pointed at Dracula and Ruler fighting Beast.

"We have to give them time. If we fail here, all of the fighting will be for nought." Saber rallied.

Rider chuckled, causing Sakura to jump. "What's so funny, Beast is here. If we fail here, it's all over."

"Of course, that's why we need to focus on ourselves." Rider walked towards the creatures. "Besides, my Prince should not be underestimated."

"Fair point." Sakura smiled.

* * *

 _Unknown Location, Dawn_

Hours have past since the battle started. Dracula, Ruler, and Beast stood tall. "That's enough!" Zouken yelled. "Beast. Let's watch this city burn."

"Finally, some entertainment." Beast grinned. "Revelation 666!" He turned into a creature with seven heads and ten horns and six wings. It looked like a combination of a lion, a bear and a leopard, with the heads of fallen kings. "Look upon me lesser beings, I am the true Beast."

Beast flew into the sky. "We have to stop him." Ruler said.

"Do you have a ploan?" Dracula asked.

"One." Ruler summoned her sword.

"I will help you." Dracula said showing her a amulet. "I'll use this to get you close enough. It doesn't last long though, so let's make it count."

"Alright." Ruler said. She then thought to herself. 'I know what will happen. Forgive me, milord.'

Dracula activated the amulet. Screaming as he transformed. "Hurry! Hop on my back!" Ruler did as she was told. Dracula was transformed into a Shadow Dragon, he flew up in the air, catching up to Beast.

"So you still resist, I hope you said your peace." Beast said. Ruler jumped from Dracula and toward Beast, who then swallowed her. Dracula fell as he lost his dragon powers. Beast started to laugh. "You have no hope left. I am unstoppable."

Just then a light came from Beast's mouth. Looking confused, Beast readied his attack on the city. Inside Beast, Ruler was readying her special attack. "Taste the fires touched by a saint." She quietly closes her eyes. She whispered. "La Pucelle."

Beast was hurt on the inside. His attack came from his mouth, but due to the pain he had to close his mouth, causing his head to explode. Chunks of the Beast fell from the sky and disappeared as they hit the ground. "No! No no no no... NO!" Zouken was defeated. Beast is no more.

"It's over." Saber said.

"It's always nice to see fireworks after a battle." Shirou joked as he sighed.

"Let go home." Rin said. "We did our part."

Dracula got up from his fall. He looked around the area to look for Ruler. He found her body, heavily burned. "No, not again."

Ruler chuckled. "That's what happens when you put your entire being into an attack." She looked at him. "Tell me, you never used a command spell. Even at points where you should. Why?"

Dracula found an answer. "You remind me of Claudia. A girl who looks about your age, but older then I am now. At least I think so, the Aghartans were known to live long."

"I see." Ruler smiled. "It's nice to hear that."

"I would also like to apoliogize, in advance." Dracula said.

"For what." Ruler asked.

"I read about this. When we next meet, you will not remember me. You will slay me like a monster and I will slay you like the rest." Dracula looked at his hand. "Mainly because it's destiny."

"Then let me apologize, too." Ruler said.

Her body begins to disappear. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry." Ruler said. "We won. Beast was my enemy as he was yours. My time is done. Give my regards to everyone else."

She was gone. "I will." He went to the abandoned house to avoid the sun.

* * *

 _Emiya Residence, Dusk_

"What's this I hear about you staying up all night again." Taiga yelled at Shirou. "Not only did you brough Saber with you, but Rin and Sakura too. What are you not telling me."

"It's nothing just hanging out." Shirou defended himself. "You know how it is. It's the weekend anyway."

"That doesn't change anything." The doorbell rang. "I'll be right back." She opened the door. "Yes, how can... I... help you..."

"This is the residence of Shirou Emiya, am I right?" Dracula asked. Taiga said nothing as she blushed. "If this isn't the place I'll be going."

"No wait!" Taiga snapped out of it. "If it's Shirou you're looking for he's right inside." Dracula entered the house. "Wow, what a hottie."

"It's you." Shirou said wondering if he should call him Dracula.

"Call me Gabriel, you certainly earned it." Dracula said.

"Gabriel, to what do I owe the visit." Shirou asked.

"Your thanks." Dracula extended his hand.

"The honor is mine." Shirou said.

"Make sure Saber knows that." Dracula said. "And give my regards to Rin and Sakura. The lot of you helped a great deal."

"Glad to." Shirou said as he exit the house.

"So that's the reason." Taiga said angrily. "You were helping him and you didn't even tell me his number!"

"He's not from around here." Shirou said.

"Then tell me where he's from, I'll go to him." She said

"He's already taken." He said.

"To who?" She asked.

"A woman named... Sonia." He said.

"Aww, always the hot ones." She pouted.

Outside of the house, Dracula looked at it and smiled. "Hope to see you again."

* * *

 _Einzbern Castle_

"Miss Illyasviel... you have a visitor."

"...Send them in."

"Of course."

"Oh, it's you."

"It's a pleasure to see you, miss. I assumed you helped him."

"I did. I tested the strength of his Servant. Big mistake. He certainly has tastes."

"Leave it to him to choose the best in the business."

"I saw the results. Fine work he did."

"Is that so?"

"What do you plan to do from here."

"There's still something I need to do in Castlevania City."

"Castlevania City?"

"It was where the castle he lived in was. They build a city on top of it."

"That certainly says alot."

"I'd like to thank you, but now I must go."

"That reminds me... You never did say your name."

"I didn't, did I."

"Would you tell me it."

"They call me Alucard."

"Alucard? Strange name."

"Not as strange as Illyasviel?"

"Touche. Well, good bye."

"Farewell."

* * *

 _So ends the final battle. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
